True Beauty
by Maddybug
Summary: A True Blood Story with a"Beauty&theBeast"twist.Sookie is the town oddball who yearns for something more than a small town life.When she makes a deal with a monster, it takes her down a path filled of danger,excitment&something she never thought she'dhave
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney, this is just for fun.**

**AN: Hey everyone! This idea popped into my head a few months back when I noticed a few parallels between True Blood and one of my favorite childhood movies, _Beauty and the Beast_. So I decided to run with it. I tried to write this prologue in the same style as the movie's opening so I hope it came out well. I'm excited to share this story with you all and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Reviews are wonderful and always appreciated! **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a Viking prince lived in a magnificent village. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. One winter's night, a young boy came to the village, seeking shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by his meager and weak appearance, the prince turned the boy away. But the boy warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for true strength comes from within. When he dismissed him again, the boy's innocent appearance vanished in an instant to reveal a frightening creature of the night, fangs sharper than any known beast's, gleaming in the moonlight and eye's red with bloodlust.

The prince tried to make amends, but it was too late. The vampire had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment he sank his fangs into the prince's neck, draining him of his blood and cursing him to spend an eternity wandering the nights as a monster.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the prince ran from his home seeking concealment from the night, his maker's last words to him ringing in his thoughts...

" If you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return, the curse will be lifted and you will once again feel the beat of your heart and the sunlight on your skin. If not, you are doomed to remain a vampire for all time."

As the decades passed, his bitterness consumed him but his instinct to survive made him ruthless and calculating. He embraced his vampire nature and refused to entertain any hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. A Funny Girl

**Disclaimer: True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney, this is just for fun.**

**AN: Here's Chapter two! Now I had a really hard time deciding which of Sookie's many suitors to have step in as "Gaston" but I eventually landed on Quinn. I briefly debated using Alcide (mostly because I thought visually he was more fitting) but I actually like Alcide and didn't think I could convincingly make such a likable, humble character into the kind of jerk Gaston is supposed to be. Now for any Quinn fans out there, I apologize. I actually don't mind Quinn but he just fit in the role better than anyone else I considered. Anyway, enough with the boring technical stuff and on to the story!**

* * *

The smell of fried chicken and stale beer permeated the air as I made my way through the busy lunchtime rush, balancing a tray decorated with french fries, chicken wings and glasses of beer.

It was another typical day at Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

I smiled brightly as I set the food down in front of Maxine Thortenberry and her son Hoyt.

" Is there anything else I can get ya'll? More ice tea Ms. Thortenberry?"

Maxine bat her overly made up eyes and smiled sweetly.

"No thank you Sookie dear, I think we're just fine."

I risked a quick glance over at Hoyt. I had always been fond of Hoyt, who was a truly kind hearted person, (not to mention my brother Jason's closest friend) and his mamma had a tendency to speak for her son without consulting him, so I felt it was only right that I made sure he was content.

" You sure you don't need anything else Hoyt?"

I felt Maxine bristle a bit but Hoyt smiled boyishly and shook his head. " Naw, Thank you Sookie but I'm alright."

I smiled a bit more and gathered my tray. "Well, If you two need anything else don't hesistate to flag me down. I'll be back to check on ya in a bit." I spun around and started walking towards the bar.

_I just said we didn't need anything else! It's not enough that Stackhouse girl has to be a freak but thick headed too?_

I stopped short of reaching the bar and closed my eyes, trying to get ahold of myself. Sometimes I couldn't understand how such a sweet boy could come out of such a hateful women. Maxine's thoughts had slipped right by my shields and I needed a moment to rein in my little disability.

I had barely begun to repair my mental blocking when I heard Laffayette bellow my name from the kitchen.

"Sook! Hooka I know you ain't standing in the middle of the dinner doin' nothing while your food orders are backin' up my kitchen!" he said as he continued to keep his eyes trained on whatever item of food he was currently cooking.

I sighed and jogged over to the kitchen window grabbing a basket of fries and a burger. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He gave me a pointed look and aimed his spatula at me. "You need to get yourself a vacation. Or dick. But get _somethin' _and get it fast because I can _see_ _you_ wearing yourself down girl."

As long as I had known Laffayette, sometimes he could still shock me with his crudeness. "Laffayette!"

He shrugged as if to say "You know I'm right" and went back to concentrating on the food.

I could feel my boss Sam's consciousness brush against my mind before he even spoke from behind me. "Lafayette, leave Sookie alone. Sookie you alright? You need a break?"

I turned around and smiled at him. Sam had always been protective over the girls who worked in his diner, but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if he was a little extra protective of _me._

I hadn't decided how I felt about that, so I put that thought out of my mind for the moment.

"No, I'm alright. I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day."

Sam's face went sort of grim as he pulled me in a little closer and lowered his voice. "Yeah, well it's about to get a little longer. Quinn just came in and he's sitting in your section." Sam knew exactly how I felt about John Quinn.

I let my back thud against the wall and whispered "Shoot."

"You want me to get Arlene to take it for you?" He asked.

"No, thank you Sam I can take care of it myself." I replied and Sam gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before returning behind the bar.

John Quinn was Bon Temps own little town hero, right up there with Jason, although I'd like to think my brother was made up of stronger moral fiber than Quinn, even if he was a little dim-witted sometimes. Everyone loved him because he was handsome, strong and fast. He carried Bon Temp High School's football team to the finals twice before Jason came, and any woman will tell you he can charm the skin off a snake.

In the past year he had gotten it in his thick little head that I would be a fun conquest to tackle. I had a reputation for being perpetually dateless (as well as being possibly crazy) since high school. It wasn't that boys hadn't asked, but my talent for reading people's thoughts made it near impossible to date. You try attempting to have a good time when your date is spending it wondering if your blonde "all over". So to save myself the grief I gave up all thoughts of dating, along with any hope of losing my V-card.

The thought of being that intimate with someone and being subjected to what they were _really_ thinking during the act was just too frightening for me, and since nobody had seemed to lock me down Quinn saw that as some kind of challenge. And he so did love a challenge.

The more I turned him down the more determined he was to_ wear_ me down and I had resorted to avoiding him as much as I socially could. I knew there were plenty of women in town who didn't understand what was wrong with me and sometimes I wondered myself why I couldn't just let myself enjoy the attention from such an attractive, charismatic man. Almost every girl in Bon Temps would love a chance to date Quinn, but I had to remind myself that I knew better. I'm ashamed to say I'd rummaged around in his head once or twice and he certainly had no concerns for anyone except himself. Besides, I'm used to people thinking I'm a little...odd.

I peeked around the corner and searched my tables until, sure enough I spotted Quinn sitting with three of his buddies right smack in the middle of my section. Hoping to avoid any unnesesary talking between us, I walked straight to the bar and asked Sam to pour me three glasses of PBR. Quinn came in here often enough and always ordered the same thing.

As I leaned against the bar with my hand under my chin, waiting for the drinks, I noticed a slender blonde sitting across from me at the bar gazing at Quinn admiringly.

_God he's georgeous. I wouldn't mind bringing him home for a little fun..._

Before I could stop myself, I responded to the women's inner monolgoue, my eyes also set on Quinn.

"Trust me, the fun wouldn't last long and you can bet your life he'll never call you again..." I didn't notice her bewildered expression until I absently let my gaze travel back to her face. Oh...oops.

" Sorry!" I whispered to her as Sam set down my drink order. And I really was. It wasn't my business poking around in her thoughts, it was just plain rude, even if sometimes I couldn't help it.

_What in the world? It was almost like she could read my... god what an weird girl..._

My shields were weak and as I begrudgingly made my way to Quinn's table, I tried not to show any reaction when I was bombarded by the thoughts of the other Merlotte's customers, some of their eyes following me as I walked.

_Got a nice pair 'ah tits on her too bad she's a fucking nut job..._

_Is this medium rare? It tastes rare... maybe I should send it back._

_Damn Stackhouses. A bunch of freaks the whole lot of 'em..._

_I don't want to go back to work! This half hour lunch break is a load of crap, we should get at least an hour..._

_What a peculiar girl._

Luckily for me, Quinn wasn't what I would call a very clear broadcaster so I was saved from any awkwardness when I reached his table, minus a visual image or two of what he wanted to do to me alone, which was incredibly embarrassing and caused a slight blush to creep up my neck.

Quinn flashed his charming smile at me and winked and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

" Well if it isn't my favorite little barmaid!"

I set the drinks down in front of Quinn and his cronies, avoiding eye contact with him as much as I could.

" And you already brought my favorite! See boys, this is a real women. Brings you a beer without even having to ask. All you need to do now is bring my favorite sandwich and I'll get down on one knee right now!"

His buddies chuckled a little, grinning at each other. Was that supposed to be Quinn's version of a compliment?

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, hoping my exaggerated smile was enough to conceal how uncomfortable I really felt. I just wanted to get them in and out as soon as possible.

"Babe, relax a little. Pour yourself a drink and have a seat!" He said patting the spot next to him in the booth. "I came here to spend a little time with you..." His tone suggesting the things he wanted to do _with me _during that time were not exactly honorable.

" That's awful sweet Quinn but I'm in the middle of work here, so if there's nothing else I can get ya'll then you're gonna have to excuse me." I may have loathed Quinn but that didn't mean I should forget that my Gran had taught me to have good manners when dealing with all sorts of people.

I intended to spin on my high and mighty heel before he could respond when Quinn's big hand snapped out, seizing my wrist and gently pulling me closer to him. " These games are gettin' a little old babe. So why don't we just cut to the chase. Come out with me tomorrow night." he smiled arrogantly as he trailed a finger up and down what was exposed of my thigh. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and replied stiffly " Thank you but I already have plans. If you need anything else, Arlene will take care of it." and walked away as fast as my legs could take me.

Maybe Laffayette was right. Maybe I needed a break because tonight, I couldn't handle blocking everyone's consciousness out _and_ dealing with Quinn's nonsense. As I rushed passed the bar I called out to Sam. "On second thought I think I'll take you up on that break, Sam."

Sam followed me as I briskly walked toward his office. He shut the door closing us both in the room.

"Did he do something? I swear to god I'll throw him out on his ass-"

I held up my hands, signaling him to calm down. "It's nothing he hasn't tried tried to pull before. I'm just... I don't know. I'm not coping well today I guess."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "How about you take the rest of the afternoon off? Go home, relax and take a night for yourself. Arlene can handle Quinn and Dawn should be comin' in a bit later. I think it'll be good for you."

" No Sam that's just silly-"

"Now I don't want to hear another word about it. You're taking the night off and thats the end of it." Sam said with mock authority.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. You could always count on Sam.

After gathering my things and clocking out, I made my way towards the parking lot and my old yellow car, looking forward to a night of nothing in particular. I could feel someone's eyes on me and sure enough when I glanced around the room, I saw Quinn glowering at me. That perked me up a bit. At the very least I had put a cramp in his day. I let the door swing shut behind me, the remnants of some random customer's thoughts ringing in my consciousness.

_She really is a funny girl._

_

* * *

_

I was surprised to find my brother Jason's car parked in front of my house when I arrived home.

Jason knew I usually worked the lunch shift on fridays so I couldn't imagine he had come just to see me. But I was glad he was there all the same. I had been having trouble getting ahold of him lately and needed his help with a few things around the house.

"Jason?" I called out once I was in. I heard a loud _CLANK _come from the living room followed by a curse. Jason was definitely here. As I rounded the corner I was nearly knocked over by my brother, who had a bag clutched in his grasp like it was his only life-line.

"Jesus H! Jason! You scared me half to death...what are you doing here?"

"Oh-ah...hiya Sook. I thought you'd be workin'."

Jason clutched the bag a little tighter, shifting his feet and looking at anything else but me. I eyed him wearily.

"Yeah. Sam gave me the night off...so did you suddenly forget how to pick up a phone? I've been callin' you for three days straight..."

Jason scratched the back of his head, his eyes still skipping across the room. " Oh. Yeah I'm...I'm real sorry about that I've just got a lot goin' on at work and..."

I took notice of Jason's appearance for the first time as he continued to explain. He was sweaty and shaking and looked like he couldn't stand still if his life depended on it. His skin looked almost gray in color, and he was still clutching that bag so hard his knuckles were turning white. Something was up.

"Jason." I interrupted him. "What's in the bag?"

I recognized slight panic on his face and caught a fragment of his thoughts.

_Shit!_

Jason shifted the bag into his other hand. "Nothin'. Just some stuff I left here before Gran died."

Liar. I knew damn well he hadn't had anything stored here for years.

Gran raised Jason and I in this house for years after our parents died, and she herself passed on a little over a year ago. Jason had moved out as soon as he could live on his own, taking over our parents old house while I opted to stay with Gran in our old but loving home. Ever since she died it had been just me in this big old house on my own and I knew from my meticulous cleaning and organization that Jason no longer had anything left here.

"Jason Stackhouse you tell me the truth. What is in that bag?"

" I told you nothin'. Just some old shit..." he said as he tried to brush passed me towards the front door. Before he could I caught his thoughts again.

_Fuck! Just leave it alone Sook-I need this stuff to pay for the V! If I don't get some more soon I'm going to fuckin' lose it..._

In my shock, my arm reached out and caught the edge of the bag, yanking it down, causing the contents to spill out onto the floor. I gaped in anger and disappointment at the ground, where my Gran's best silverware lay scattered on the floor next to her candlesticks that she had always been so proud of.

"Dammit Sookie!" Jason yelled as he looked at the mess on the floor.

I couldn't even hear him. I was so angry. "How _dare _you! How could you even think of stealing from Gran like that-"

"Gran is _dead _Sookie!"

"I can't believe you! You're doin' V? What the hell's the matter with you Jason? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Ever since a few years ago, when our new fanged friends came out of the coffin, vampire blood had become the newest hot illegal drug on the market. I didn't know much about it, but I did know that ingesting _anyone's _blood, human or vampire was generally not a good idea, not to mention from what I read most Vampire's took offense to their blood being used like a common street drug.

Jason's eyes finally set on mine as he pointed an angry finger straight at my face. "Stay the _FUCK _outta my head!"

I grabbed his arms trying desperately to get through to him but he yanked them out of my grasp, slowly backing towards the door.

"Jason-"

"Fuck it. You keep that old crap but don't you _ever _go snoopin' in my brain again!"

" Jason, wait!" But before I could stop him he had walked out, slamming the door so hard the old house creaked in the aftermath.

As I heard the sound of his truck pull away from the house, I ran a shaky hand through my hair before bending down to pick up Gran's spilt silverware.

So much for a stress-free night. I laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. This was definitely not the time for laughter, but I just couldn't seem to help myself.

I really _was_ a funny girl.


	3. Destination: Fangtasia

**Disclaimer: ****True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney, this is just for fun.**

******AN: Hey everyone! First, I can't tell you how touched I am by all your kind words about this story. I'm so glad you all are liking it so far! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Here is the next chapter. I'm very excited because after this chapter is when the story really starts to get movin'. It's a little bit of a "set up" chapter but I promise the fun stuff (along with our favorite badass Viking) is right around the corner! Some people have inquired as to Sam and Quinn's super natural status and whether or not we will be exploring other supernatural creatures in this story. Yes we will be exploring other creatures as well as the vampires. As for Sam, yes he is a shifter but I'm not sure yet if we are really going to explore that too much. Quinn I decided to keep human, granted a somewhat "stronger than normal humans- human" but human all the same. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review. I love the feedback!**

**Ps. If anyone was wondering, yes the young boy in the prologue is Godric!**

* * *

The following day I was woken up by the early afternoon rays of sunlight peeking through my drawn curtains. I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself out of bed reluctantly. I very rarely had time to sleep in so while normally, I would have scolded myself for sleeping most of the day away, today I welcomed the small break the extra sleep had brought me from worrying about work or money. Not to mention I wasn't exactly looking forward to "round two" with Jason. But he was family, and you stuck with family even through the most difficult and dissapointing times. If my Gran had taught me anything, it was that family is all you have, and I had so little left that I refused to let my relationship with Jason fall by the wayside.

I set my feet down on the cold wood floor of my bedroom and padded over to the bathroom, like a good little trooper- even though all I wanted was to crawl back under the covers. After showering and securing my hair neatly into a ponytail, I threw on my work clothes and ate a simple bowl of cereal as quickly as I could. It was already 12 o'clock and although Sam was an understanding boss, I didn't want to take advantage of his kindness by being late. Before I ran out the door I stopped myself.

I had originally planned to wait until after my shift to call Jason, but I knew if I didn't at least talk to him before work, I wouldn't be able to focus all afternoon. I could never stay upset with Jason for very long. So with a sigh, I set my purse back down on the kitchen table and pulled out my cell phone, punching in the number I knew by heart.

I paced the kitchen while I waited, the phone continuing to ring in my ear. I was a little hurt when the call went to voicemail. Jason and I had gotten in some pretty serious arguments before, but no matter how mad he was he always answered when I called. I snapped the phone shut and took that as a clear sign that he must be_ really_ angry.

Well, hell! I had every right to be angry too, didn't I? I had caught my brother stealing from my house, stealing things that used to be precious to our Gran, just so he could get his fix.

With a new sense of superiority, I grabbed my purse and stomped out the door to work. If anything I should be the one fuming.

I had worked myself into quite the upset state by the time I walked into Merlottes, but it seemed to work for me because in my angry haze I was desperate for a distraction. So if I didn't have any tables to wait, I bussed dirty dishes, or cleaned out salt and pepper shakers. I was even bold enough to run into the kitchen and wash a few dishes, much to the confusion of our resident dishwasher.

By the time Quinn walked in for lunch I was keeping myself so busy I barely had time to notice. He sat at the bar instead of one of my tables which I was grateful for, but his presence still irked me all the same.

It wasn't until a tentative finger tapped my shoulder that I took a break from my non-stop super waitress duties. I turned around, setting the rag I had been using to clean my table down to see Hoyt standing in front of me looking a bit...apprehensive.

"Uh... Sookie? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Now, like I said before, Hoyt is as sweet as they come and I liked him fine but I didn't have the patience for dilly-dallying today. So I picked up the rag and brushed passed him a few steps over to behind the bar and threw the dirty rag into one of the laundry bags. "Unless it's something I can help you with right this second it's gonna have to wait. I'm a little on the busy side here."

Hoyt took a skeptical look around the diner, taking in the all of the maybe five customers.

I suddenly felt silly. Nobody in the diner needed anything at the moment. I had already seen to Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Belfuer's needs and they were eating contently. Quinn was uncharacteristically sitting on his own, quietly nursing a beer. Everyone else was equally as content. It wasn't right to take my foul mood out on Hoyt.

I sighed and came out from behind the bar. "I'm sorry honey. What do you need?"

Hoyt's eyes looked everywhere but my own. People had been making a habit of that recently. "It's nothin' really just...have you seen or heard from Jason at all today?"

My foul mood was instantly back. "I haven't talked to my brother since yesterday and if he knows what's good for him he'll keep it that way for a few days. You be sure and tell him I expect an apology... _and_ an explanation." I walked back behind the bar and began angrily polishing some glasses. They didn't even need to be polished.

Hoyt momentarily looked confused before recovering and quickly striding over to the bar and leaning over slightly, his voice soft.

"Well, see that's just it...Jason never showed up for work today and I was kinda hopin' you knew where he was?"

I stopped wiping down the glasses and looked at Hoyt. I suddenly wasn't so angry anymore. A twinge of panic had wormed it's way into my brain.

"He didn't show up for work?"

Hoyt nodded solemnly. Jason may have been a little irresponsible with his personal life, but he _always_ showed up for work. Suddenly Jason not answering his phone this morning was a bit more alarming. "I even went by his house. His truck is gone."

"Are you sure? He wasn't just running late?"

"No, I would have seen him show up late...Sookie, I...I think I might have done something bad..."

I suddenly became a lot more worried. I gripped the edge of the bar. "What are you talking about?"

Hoyt looked nervous, and guiltier than a felon. I very rarely saw him in such an agitated state.

He continued to wrestle with his feelings. I could see all over his face he was having a hard time telling me something and I couldn't stand his hesitation any longer.

"Oh for goodness sake Hoyt Thortenberry!" I said through gritted teeth as I stomped back out from behind the bar, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him off to the side. " If you don't tell me what's going on _right now,_ I'll swear to God I'll go in there and dig it out myself and I _really _don't want to have to do that!"

Hoyt seemed to understand what I meant and swallowed nervously.

"Sookie, Jason's been doin' V."

I decided not to let on that I already knew about Jason's new habit, simply to speed things along, but I looked at Hoyt intently. "How long?"

"I don't know for sure, I only just figured it out for myself last night. Although I should have known something was up. He's been actin' like a totally different person..." he seemed to lose his nerve a bit so I shot him a look.

"Why do I feel like you're still not telling me everything?"

"He came to my house last night and he was upset Sookie, I mean _real_ upset. He looked sick and said he needed money bad..."

Hoyt looked at his feet for a moment. "He's my best friend Sook'. I thought he was in some kind of trouble. What was I supposed to do?"

"You gave him the money..." I said numbly. It wasn't a question. I already knew.

" I didn't put it together until after he had already left. I'm so sorry Sookie I just didn't know what to do...he was desperate."

I looked at Hoyt and couldn't help but reach out and give him a sympathetic pat on the arm. I could see he was tearing himself up inside with the guilt. If there was anyone else in the world who loved Jason as close to the way that I did, it was Hoyt.

" You didn't know any better." I said, trying to offer him some relief from his remorse. "Did he say anything about where he was going? What he was going to do with the money?"

He seemed to gather himself a bit. "Yeah. I asked him if he wanted to stay and watch the game or somethin' but he was in a real hurry to get outta there. He said he had a long drive and was going to check out that Vamp bar in Shreveport. I didn't figure out why he wanted to go there until later. He's gotta be going there to find someone with V. I just wasn't using my head Sookie, I'm sorry."

I had heard enough. I grabbed Hoyt by the wrist and marched straight over to Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Belfluer, startling them slightly when I spoke.

"Sheriff, Jason's gone missing and I think he's in some kind of trouble."

Sheriff Dearborn blinked a moment before answering. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

After swallowing a bite of his cheeseburger Andy chimed in. "Yeah. And what makes you so sure he's in any trouble?"

I scowled a bit at Andy before turning to Bud Dearborn. " I only just found out a moment ago that Jason didn't show up to work this morning. Go on, tell 'em Hoyt."

He took a shy step forward and inclined his head towards the lawmen. "She's right. Jason left for Shreveport to see that Vamp bar last night and didn't show up for work. I even went by his house and his truck's not there."

Bud held up his hands signaling us to calm down . " Now now, hold your horses you two. Lets not get all worked up until we know all the facts. You say Jason left for some Vampire Bar in Shreveport last night?"

"Yes sir." Hoyt and I said in unison.

"Sookie, far be it from me to question your..._intuition_, but we all know Jason. And I've heard things about that bar. It's not the kind of place you go to lookin' to come straight on back the next mornin'. Now if I was a bettin' man, I'd say he's nursin' a hell of a hangover at some pretty young thing's apartment."

I tried to be offended on Jason's behalf. He could be in real trouble and everyone's first thought was that he was out somewhere just being reckless. But if I was really honest with myself, I could see the logic in that assumption.

For a moment I let the idea sit in my brain. Maybe Jason really was okay. Maybe he had gone to the bar, found his fix with some young fangbanger and was just too tired to drive home. It certainly was plausible.

But then I thought about the V. I thought about the way he looked before he left my house the night before. How desperate he was to get more of the drug, desperate enough to do something stupid. Now, I didn't know much about Vampire's but I doubted they had much tolerance for stupidity.

Jason's chances of survival had become significantly lower.

"No." I said shaking my head with definition. "No Sheriff I really feel like something's wrong. There has to be somethin' you can do!"

I felt Hoyt's hand gently settle on my shoulder. " I don't know Sook'. Maybe we are overreacting a bit. I mean, that does sound a little like Jason..."

"Hoyt Thortenberry I'm surprised at you! You know good and well Jason wouldn't miss a day of work if he could help it!"

I was incensed and I continued to be incensed as Sheriff Dearborn and Andy both stood up, tossing some cash on the table.

The Sheriff's hand replaced Hoyt's on my shoulder. " I know your worried, but I'm sure he'll come running back home any time now."

"But-"

"And if you haven't heard from him by tonight and you're still worried come on down to the station and we'll file a missing persons report."

I followed them towards the door. " Sheriff _please_. I don't understand why we can't just do it _now_..."

"Now Sookie, don't you be gettin' all upset with me. I'm only tellin' you the same thing any other lawman would tell you. You try and have a nice day and be sure to call me tonight if you're still worried."

As I watched them walk out the door I felt utterly helpless. I could feel Hoyt awkwardly shifting his weight behind me. Without turning around I spoke to him.

"This isn't right. Jason's in trouble. I just know it."

He walked over to stand next to me. " I'm...listen, I gotta get back to work. But you call me tonight and we'll go to the station together..."

He put his hands on my shoulders and attempted to look in my eyes. "We'll find him Sook' okay? We'll find him." He said with as much conviction as I think he could muster. "I'll drive by his house again and see if he made it home. I'll call you if I find anything. Anything at all." He said as I watched him also walk out the door.

I clenched my fists in frustration and turned around to find Quinn standing in front of me, his eyes trained on mine. He opened his mouth to speak but right then something in me snapped. "Not now Quinn!"

I walked right passed him without another word and bee-lined it towards Sam's office. If the law wasn't going to help me then so be it. I was going to find Jason myself with or without their help.

I burst through the door startling Sam who was sitting in his squeaky old chair going through paperwork. "Jesus Sookie! You scared the hell outta me. What are you doing?" I wasted no time and started gathering up my purse and coat. " I'm real sorry Sam but I'm gonna have to leave early again. Jason's gotten himself in some kind of trouble and I gotta go find him."

Sam stood from his chair. " Woah, woah, woah, slow down. What kind of trouble?"

"I promise I'll explain it all later but right now I just don't have the time..." I opened the door to rush out but before I could, Sam had dashed forward and quickly pushed the door closed, stopping my hasty exit.

I'm ashamed to say I actually stomped my foot like a toddler and groaned. But at the time I felt every minute that ticked by was one less minute I was finding Jason and my anxiety level was rising faster than I could keep up with.

"You absolutely can spare a _minute _to tell me just what the heck is goin' on. Now, come here..." he said as he guided me over to his chair. "Sit down a second, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

The last thing I wanted to do in the world was sit down. But I let him help me into the chair and sat, rubbing my face with a shaky hand while he knelt down in front of me.

"Last night I found out Jason's hooked on V."

"Aw, shit..." Sam ran his own hand over the stubble of his beard.

The next few minutes I spent trying to fill Sam in on the circumstances of Jason's disappearance as quickly as I could.

He sat quietly and listened, adding a nod or a grunt of understanding every once in a while. I tapped my foot impatiently when I finished and watched him absorb everything for a minute.

"So you think Jason got into some kind of trouble with the Vampire's over in Shreveport?" he said finally.

" I don't know for sure, but I'm not willing to wait around and find out." I said standing up again.

Sam stood with me, blocking my path to the door. "Well do you even have some kind of plan?"

I brushed past him and paused at the door. "I'm going to go straight to that bar and come hell or high water I _will _find out what happened to my brother."

Sam, who had up until then been handling the situation with calmness and rationale, suddenly became deadly serious, an almost angry look coming over his features. " Sookie you can't even begin to understand how dangerous and secretive Vampire's are. You wont get anywhere bursting in there demanding answers. They'd sooner drain you dry than talk to you about Jason. They aren't people Sookie. They don't think like you and me."

"Sam!" I was a little shocked at the harshness of his words. I had never personally met a Vampire, and there had been many political and social issues surrounding their rights now that they were out in the open but I had never personally felt like they should be treated any differently just because _they_ were different. I was surprised to find that Sam did.

"Well it's true." He said heatedly. "You don't know what they're like."

"Oh and I suppose you do?" I shot back. I began to feel irrationally angry. I was sick and tired of people telling me I didn't know anything about the real world. I wished they would just butt out. "Since when did you become the expert on Vampires Sam Merlotte?"

A moment passed between us then. A moment I couldn't quite decipher. Sam looked like he wanted to say something for a long moment but instead he frightened me slightly when he turned around and kicked the trash can next to his desk against the wall, sending waste and crumpled paper across the floor.

I stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to do after his outburst. He seemed to collect himself after a few deep breaths.

Finally, he turned to me. " If you're gonna go there you're going to need some kind of plan."

I was hesitant to upset him again so I answered him quietly. "What do you mean?"

" I mean don't go in there advertising that your Jason Stackhouse's sister. If anything that'll just make them more resistant to talk to you and more than likely it'll put you in danger..."

" So what do I do?"

" Go to the club. Walk around. Observe things. _Listen._ There's got to be something you can pick up on that the rest of us wouldn't. If you know what I mean."

I understood what he meant and found myself wondering why I hadn't thought of it myself. It definitely was the safer and more logical option, opposed to causing a scene. My little quirk could actually come in handy for once.

"Alright...I will." I said. Nodding at him before turning back towards the door and opening it.

"Hold up!" Sam shouted and grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you."

That irrational anger I felt earlier came back and did a little dance with irrational irritation. I knew he was just trying to look out for me, but I was sick and tired of him treating me like I was made of glass, like I'd collapse helplessly if a feather brushed against me. I may not be the toughest girl in town but I certainly wasn't any Pollyanna.

"Oh no you're not! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself and my brother without your help, or Bud's, or Andy's."

"Sookie don't be stupid-"

"Sam I swear you are going to let me do this _my way_. You have your own business to take care of, let me handle mine."

He looked wounded for a moment and I tried to suppress my irritation. I patted his arm in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

" I'll be fine. I'll be in and out, easy as pie."

He seemed to relent and let out a frustrated sigh. "You call me as soon as you get there alright? If I don't hear from you before ten I'm driving up there myself you hear?"

"I promise-"

"And the second you feel like you're in any danger you high-tail it out of there and come straight back here you understand me?"

"I understand. I know this doesn't sound very smart but he's my brother...he'd do it for me."

Sam let out another exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I know."

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

Before he could stop me again, I walked briskly out of his office and through the diner to my car.

The sun had just set, a blue haze of twilight surrounding the Merlotte's parking lot.

As I got closer to my beat up old yellow car, I caught my reflection in the window. My hair was practically falling out of my ponytail, the small amount of make-up I had used no longer evident. The giant grease stain on the front of my shirt also didn't escape my attention.

There was absolutely no way I would blend in at that bar in my work clothes. I hadn't even thought of that. I had completely intended to head straight for Shreveport.

I hopped in the car and sped home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe it. There I was worried sick that I was wasting any time I had to find my brother and I was running home to change. It was so unbelievable I almost cried.

I dashed up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed everything piece of clothing I had, dumping them unceremoniously on the bed.

I didn't even know where to start. I had never been to a vampire bar before, and couldn't seem to pick anything out.

_Come on Sook' _I scolded myself, _Jason's well-being depends on you putting a killer outfit together!_

I started to giggle at the my ridiculous thought but quickly composed myself and finally decided on a white sundress with little red flowers scattered all over it. It was one of my favorites and I hoped it was appropriate enough to pass the bar's dress code. After applying some lipstick, running a brush through my hair and printing out directions, I rushed out the door. Two stop lights and a freeway onramp later, I was on the road to Shreveport. I nervously drummed my fingers against the steering wheel as I drove in silence, too wound up to listen to music. Nagging doubts began to tug at my mind. Nasty little worries that told me I wasn't ever going to find my brother and that I was about to walk into the lion's den, with no protection and absolutely no idea what I was doing. Before I could work myself up into a proper panic, I mentally told myself to pull it together. Jason needed me now more than ever and he needed me at my best. I decided to focus on the directions and nothing else until I got to the bar. I reached over and picked up the folded piece of paper I had set on the passenger seat and opened it, willing myself to memorize the route.

Take exit 17B for Pierremont Rd.

Keep Left at the fork, follow signs for Alexandria Ave.

Destination should be on the right

Destination: _Fangtasia._


End file.
